ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Toughest Challenge
Hatchet easily beaten the entire team and they felt, for the very first time, defeated. However, Kiva got back up with her full power maxed out. Hatchet: Scum... Still got fight left in you? Kiva: Don't you dare hurt the ones I loved! And don't you dare call me scum! Hatchet: You have no one to adore. They are just a warm-up, now you shall witness true power before you perish. Kiva: Not today, Hatchet. Cause I am already at full power. Hatchet: You misunderstood, rat. I've been holding back since the fight started. Now, since you are this strong, I have held a dark power within the Keyblade of Hearts. Reia: Kiva... You..can't... Kiva: Reia... - Suddenly, Hatchet's prepared his Dark Firaga and points it at Reia. Hatchet: Serve me or she dies. Kiva: (Crud... I'm feeling really scared... It's like I have no choice but to just surrender and give up...) - Out of nowhere and full of rage, Reia's white power returned and Kiva's courage is restored. Hatchet: What? Reia: Don't you dare hurt her, Hatchet. Hatchet: This power... We'll see how strong you truly are, after all this time. Reia: Fine. We'll play your rules, 'partner'. LET'S GO!!! - Reia's fierce power has pushed Kiva back towards Presea and Raine, who are not caught in the shockwave. Kiva: (Gosh...) Genis: Are you okay? Kiva: Well, to be honest, Genis... I'm scared... Raine: He...knows our weakness. We have to get them out. Genis: But.. Hatchet, he... Raine: Someone should back her up. Kiva: ...I'll do it. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade, goes to her full power, and stand beside Reia. Hatchet then stood face to face against master and student and it is the very first time both Reia and Kiva stand side by side, using their full strength. Hatchet: Two!? Reia: Surrender the Keyblade, Hatchet, or perish. Kiva: Yeah, Hatchet. I suggest you do it right now. Hatchet: You underestimated me. This time, I'll kill your student as a reminder! - Suddenly, Reia's Spirit Bomb and Kiva's Light Raid kicked in. Reia/Kiva: BEGONE!! - Hatchet, too, throw his Keyblade as the blast knocked Hatchet to the ground, forcing him to finally give up. At the same time, the Keyblade of Hearts is destroyed by pure light of both Kiva and Reia. Reia walked towards Hatchet as she gave him a small light to help him get restored. Kiva: Gosh... Um, Reia? Why did you sent a small light into him? Reia: "No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within". Kiva: Wow... You learned that from Sora? Reia: Yes. - Reia's white power depletes with enough stamina to spare. Reia: You saw the Keyblade of Hearts, did you? Kiva: Yeah. It was destroyed for good. Reia: ...Then it's done. Kiva: I know. I can't believe we made it.. Reia: A tough fight, yes, but-- - Suddenly, Hatchet was teleported by an unknown energy, without a trace. Kiva: Whoa... He just vanished! Reia: This energy... I've seen this before... Kiva: Really? Reia: I need to ask Thor about this energy... Kiva: Right now? Reia: ...No. I'll ask him later. - Reia bent over and placed her hand on Kiva's shoulder. Reia: Thank you...for helping me stopping him. I know Hatchet is once my partner, but the darkness in his heart is too cruel, just like the threat note you saw. If we see him again, we need to be much stronger than this. Kiva: Agreed. Let me know if you bring him back, alright? Reia: Alright. - Kiva then hugged Reia unexpectedly. Kiva: Reia, I...never been this scared. - Reia hugs Kiva back in comfort. Reia: Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality. Kiva: That's the lesson? Reia: Yes. Never forget it. Kiva: Alright, I won't. - Presea, Genis and Raine ran towards Reia and Kiva. Genis: That was awesome! Presea: It's amazing to see you two working together. Reia: Thanks, guys. How's everyone? Genis: They are back at the starship with our help. All there's left is you guys. Reia: Where to? Presea: Jason has a few loose ends tonight, but we can meet him near a Greek island. Quorra has the coordinates for the location. Reia: Ready to go, Kiva? Kiva: Yeah.. - The group then transported to a new location and away from the fight that forever changed from master and student to partners. Category:Scenes